Faithfully yours
by dailkamy
Summary: Alternative ending to Episode IX. Rey and Ben try to discover more about Reys background. Rated M for lemon!
1. Arrival

Hi, this is my first story in a very long time! I am not a native, I am sorry for any mistakes!

Part two and three r comin asap, would love some comments 3

Hope u enjoy! Ela xx

* * *

"Ben", Rey whispered as she deeply looked into his dark brown eyes. It was such an intense look, full of happiness, excitement but mainly full of love. Gently, she grabbed his cheek. As they looked deeper and deeper in each other's eyes their lips touched. It wasn't a soft kiss, it was full of relief and so full of pure, raw love. As they ended the kiss Rey could not stop smiling and even Ben smiled at her. She could not believe it, it was finally over. The Imperator was killed and she was in the arm of the person she cared about the most in the entire world. "I have dreamed of doing that for a long time", Ben admitted. The fight clearly left his marks on both of them as they tried to get up. Arms wrapped around each other they trudged themselves out. With her leftover power she carried Ben into her starfighter. As she started it, she noticed him being already asleep. He looked so incredibly calm, it elicited her another smile. Concentrated she flied back Tattooine. Not much later they landed. Carefully she woke Ben up. "Welcome to your new home", she said brushing her fingers through his hair. "I don't think I am very welcomed here", he admitted. Rey looked him deeply in the eyes "You saved my life Ben, I can never make it up to you, but I will try. The people here trust me and my loved ones are their loved ones"

She kissed him on the forehead and gave him a motivating smile as they left the starfighter. Everybody looked at them, hand in hand they walked through the crowds, she saw Finn and Poe as her heart stand still for a moment. They made it! Tears of joy ran over her cheeks. "Rey", Finn whispered as he hugged and squeezed her. Finn took a rater unpleasant look at Ben, "What exactly is he doing here?" Rey stroked his shoulder as she said: "He saved my life. Literally. We have a lot to talk about"

Rey, Ben, Po, Chewie and Finn gathered at a smaller desk, where Rey told them the story of them meeting the Imperator and about her true heritance. Finn noticed the looks Ben and Rey exchanged while telling the story. He always deeply cared for Rey, even though the way Rey looked at Ben made him sort of angry, he was indeed happy that she was alive. "So you find the light inside your dark cloud, happy to hear that", Po said enthusiastically and tapped Ben on the shoulder. Rey was relieved how surprisingly welcome her friend was towards Ben. Finn simply nodded at him, she knew it would take some time for him to get used to Ben as part of their society.

"Come on, I think we both need some rest", Rey spoke to Ben. He simply nodded, as he took both her hands tightly to get up. It took him much more strength than he wanted to admit to bring Rey back to live, but he could not lie to her. That was the beautiful and sometimes the damned thing about their connection, they could always see what the other one was feeling. They both lay down on a small bed. Softly, she covered his body with a blanket and removed his trousers and shirt. She herself took most of clothes. She felt Bens stare on her back but it did not make her uncomfortable. She joined him under the blanket. It was absolutely surreal. Both of them always knew their connection was special and they were not made to hate each other but this, Rey couldn't stop smiling. Ben wrapped his arm around her hips and pulled her towards him as tightly as possible. Only a feather could come between there faces. To even reduce that space between them, Ben gave Rey a soft kiss. She responded passionately and ran her fingers through her hair. Ben got more confident too and liked her lips with his tongue, begging her for entrance while investigating her body with his hands. He gently stroked her hips and moved up from her belly to her breasts. Rey felt his touch on her body, her entire body was hot and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. With her free hand she took the last fabric of her upper body. Ben interrupted the kiss and glanced at her naked breasts. He sculpted her shoulders and moved down until he reached her hips. He did not stop starring at her full of admiration. "You are so beautiful", he whispered, while he was still in trance. He imagined seeing her like this many times, but seeing her in real life was like seeing her for the first time at all. He took her fragile face in his hands and kissed her again.

They cuddled and Ben stroked Rey's hair until she was asleep. He set a small kiss on her head before he closed his next morning Rey woke up finding herself wrapped around Ben, who was still asleep. Carefully, she swiped a few wisps of hair out of his face. With her fingers she traced his scar which woke him up. "Good morning, I hope you slept well", Rey said smiling at him. Ben blinked a few times before responding "I did, and I can get used to waking up like that" He still could not fully believe where and with whom he was. Rey, a stubborn yet absolutely beautiful fighter and probably the only person who really knew what he is.

They both got up and sat down at a bigger room eating breakfast as Poe joined them. "So you two are serious?", he asked with a sarcastic undertone. "I hope", Ben answered while squeezing Rey's hand. Mainly out of trying to make Poe speechless she responded: "We truly are, honey" Both ben and Poe looked at her confused and started to laugh. Exactly that moment Finn joined the table. "What's so funny?", he asked. "Nothing, our to lovebirds are just….very much and love", Poe said and smirked at Finn, who still wasn't very happy with the thought of them as a couple. "What are your plans, do you want to stay here?", Finn asked. Rey and Ben shared a look. They were just glad to be alive and with each other at the moment, none of them really thought about the future. "We don't know yet"

Later that day the two sat down. "I want to go back to Jakku, now that I know my heritage, I want to explore my old home from a new perspective", Rey said a bit shyly. "I will go where ever you go", Ben told her. She thankfully nodded at him and kissed him on the cheek. She felt a tight grip around her waist as Ben pulled her on his lap and grabbed her ass. She certainly liked his confidence as he started to kiss her roughly. Their tongues twisted around one another. Her hands slid down his chest while he stroked down her arms. "I want you", Rey moaned in between a kiss. She wanted to feel his touch even closer. Ben carried her to the next bed as they started making out even more passionately. Quickly both of them got undressed and for the first few seconds they simply starred at each other. Rey was so full of innocence it made Ben wanting her even more.


	2. Jakku

Welcome to the second chapter, thanks a lot for the follows!

I hope you enjoy his chapter :)

atb, Ela x

* * *

Ben started kissing her again, while throwing her on the bed. Their tongues began a lustful fight as Ben felt his erection more and more. Rey felt another heat wave through her body as she touched his cock for the first time. She never did anything like that before but pure instinct and lust lead her head down to his hips, she started stroking his cock and put it in her mouth. "You don't have to do that", Ben moaned, which only motivated her to take his arousal deeper in her mouth, liking it and twisting her finger around the basement of his cock. The way he tasted made her absolutely mad. She continued as she became more certain of what she is doing. "Stop Rey, please, I am close", he advised her while suppressing another groan. It was Ben's time know. He wandered down her entire body with his lips, he started by sucking on her nipples why cooping her breasts which his fingers, Rey could not help herself but letting out a loud groan. He kissed down her belly and her hips leading him to her mid. She was already pretty wet but he needed to taste her. Carefully he slid his tongue into her pussy while massaging her labia with his lips. Ben imagined her taste many times before, but it was better than he had ever expected. He continued exploring her body, grabbing and kissing her inner tights. "I need you inside me, now!", Rey commanded. Ben lay down on the bed while Rey climbed on his hips, entering his cock in her mid. First, her face had a rather painful expression but after she moved her hips a bit forward she started to relax. They looked deeply into each other's eyes as Rey started moving her hips to ride his cock. Ben placed his hands on her hips and started moving his body faster and faster, he was already close due to the fact that she was so tight. Rey felt waves of pure lust entering her body as she moved her hips faster and faster. She closed her eyes as a wave of unkown strength entered her body. Rey could not control it as she called out his name. Only seconds after she felt Ben's spill inside of her as he let out a deep moan. Rey let her body fell on his. They wrapped their arms around one another as tight as possible. Ben felt the heat of Rey's body. He softly placed a kiss on her forehead before they both entered a peaceful sleep.

A few days after when they finally restored their powers, Rey and Ben decided to leave for Jakku. Rey was pretty nervous about the trip but he thought of having Ben by her side calmed her. Due to her upbringing Rey never believed in things like pure love or in ridiculous things like soulmate. She never experienced love and admiration. She used to hate her parents for what they did to her but after seeing that they scarified everything for her, she was pretty proud to be their daughter. She still lied in bed, fully covered in sheets. Ben's arm was wrapped around her waist, she slowly turned around that she could look at his face. He looked so peaceful, like nothing in this world could ever bring him out of line. Even though she knew all about his past and about the man he used to be, she couldn't help herself falling in love with him more and more. They belonged together and nothing could ever tear them apart. Gently, she traced the contours of his face with her finger. Rey recognized his eyes blinking as he woke up. She gave him a huge smile, full of gratefulness before kissing his forehead and getting out of bed.

They needed to pack or their trip, and Rey's both excitement and fear grew every second they came closer to the made his way out of bed and followed Rey. He did not have any property but thankfully a few of Rey's friends offered to lend him clothes for their trip. Ben was simply amazed by how forgiving most of the Resistance was, they knew what he did to his father and dozens of innocent people, still they offered him a second chance. The longer he was with them, the more he felt connected to his parents. He packed his new belongings and placed them in the space ship. "I would like to say goodbye to Finn and Poe", Rey remarked as she put her bags next to him. "I can wait here", Ben offered politely. She shook her head and took his hand, "I don't know how much more often I have to say this, but you belong with me now, if they are my friends they have to accept you by side", Rey said full of convincement and optimism while squeezing his hand. They went so a smaller room, where Finn, Chewie, Poe and a few other members of the Resistance sat. As there was only one free spot, Rey decided to sit on Ben's lap which earned her a pissed off look from her best friend. Finn just could not get used to them, as he saw Ben wrapping his arm around her waist and her taking his hand he swallowed hard and left the room. He should have told her how he felt back when they were in the quicksand. But would it have changed anything? She always had this certain look when she talked about Ben, some part of her always was convinced that he wasn't pure evil, despite everything he has done. Finn knew, how deeply Rey cared for him, but if he was honest with himself, a part of him always knew that Rey loved him like a brother, not like a lover. "Everything ok?", he heard Rey asking with a worrying undertone. He nodded and followed her back into the room where Ben starred at him full of interest. He must really love her, Finn was sure of that. He took a deep breath as he sat down next to Poe who tapped him on the shoulder while giving him an encouraging smile. "Now that you are all here, I would like to say goodbye – not forever but for a while", Rey began while looking into the crowd where lots of confused looks met her eyes. "We are going to Jakku, we are looking for something regarding my inheritance. I can't tell you what, because I don't even know it myself", she explained. "How long?", Rose asked. "I have no idea, it's just. There is something I missed all the times I was there before, which I, which we are going to hopefully find this time", Rey told her while sitting down on Ben's lap again.

After lots of hugs and goodbye wishes, Ben and Rey went to their star ship to start their journey. Rey took a deep breath. Ben wrapped his arms around her and looked her deeply in the eyes. "Whatever happens, whatever we find, remember I will always love you", Ben confessed. Those three words. She never said it to anyone before, not even out of a joke. She cared for many people, she appreciated many people. But love requires so much trust, so much giving. With a certain smile and fully out of her heart she responded: "And I love you, Ben" Never in her life she said something more honest. Rey felt the urge to kiss him and let her heart take the lead as she placed her lips on his. It did not matter how often they kiss, every time again it was an explosion in her stomach, shivers all over her body and a feeling that the world stopped for a second. As they ended the kiss she needed to say it again: "I love you Ben, so so much" as she buried her face in her neck, where he heard him whispering another I love you. After standing there wrapped in each other for a few minutes, Rey started the space ship for their new adventure.

Hours after she caught sight of her home as she landed the space ship in the middle of the desert. Nothing has changed, approximately half a kilometer away she spotted her old shack. Ben and her took their stuff as they made their way to Rey's previous shelter. As they entered the shat a wave of anxiety hit Rey, Ben felt it through the bond and took her into his arms. "It's ok", he whispered, knowing how hard it was for her to back here, how many awful memories must come back to her beautiful mind. Rey put herself out of his arms and nodded at him to show him that she was okay as a certain feeling pulled her toward a tiny box in her old home. She walked towards it and opened it. It was empty. Rey rattled the box and heard a clank. She opened it again to find out that there was a little whole in the basement, she pulled realizing that the box has a second basement, in between was a ring. Rey glanced full of confusion at the shiny item. "Ben, come! I found something", she screamed. She heard his footsteps coming closer. "What is that sign?", she asked, showing him the ring. He black haired guy looked at it closely and turned it around to find an inscription at the inner side of the ring. "It's a wedding ring, Rey", he answered. "What does that mean, why does it have this certain aura?", she asked confused. "I have no idea, my dear", he answered disappointed.


End file.
